


Her eyes and words are so icy, oh but she burns like rum on a fire

by Merlahanceval



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drunkenness, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, no comfort, no happy ending, painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlahanceval/pseuds/Merlahanceval
Summary: Mal’s just drunk. She didn’t mean it. He keeps telling himself. But he didn’t see the woman he loves tonight. He didn’t see his Mallory.
Relationships: Diaval/Maleficent (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Her eyes and words are so icy, oh but she burns like rum on a fire

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a line from Hozier's song, "Cherry wine". Other lines from the song are also included in this work.

He peeks from the kitchen. A chill ran down his spine again, as she walks to the living room. A whiskey bottle on her hand. He sighed shakily and closed his eyes

He tried to stop her, countless time before. The first time he caught her drinking straight out of the bottle in the kitchen that night--he approached, told her she should probably stop, she didn’t answer, he asked again, and the peaceful approach turns into an argument and as much as he hates thinking about it -- a fight. 

The bottle smashed on his face, the sight of blood sobers her a little. He told her he’ll take care of it. 

“Are… you sure?” she slurred as she forces herself to open her eyes and really look at him.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Just…” he sighs, “Next time can you please don’t drink this late and this many.” Diaval says, looking at her at he pats the cut on his face with his fingers.

She rolled her eyes. Before turning her back she said, “Next time just leave me alone and don't intrude! I do what I want to…”

He stopped picking up the broken shards of glass at that. Her words made his heart heavy, his eyes watery. He bore his eyes on her retreating back as her words bring back memories he buried at the back of his mind.

Mal’s just drunk. She didn’t mean it. He keeps telling himself. But he didn’t see the woman he loves tonight. He didn’t see his Mallory. He saw anger, he saw her clouded eyes--he saw something familiar from his past---he saw his father. He saw his spite, he felt cold, and his tears fell. He sobbed as he cleans this mess up and bit his lip so his cries won’t be heard. 

Thank heavens Aurora is asleep. It’ll break her heart to see her mother like this. He hopes she’s at peace and not watching them right now, wherever she is.

He goes to the bathroom and washes his face, it stung like her words did-- no more than her words did. He sobs again.

He tries to look at her the same but with how furious she can be, he feels like a huge fuck-up everyday teetering on a cliff’s edge.

Then a second, third, fourth, fifth, and more nights followed. He’ll try to stop her and he’ll be wounded--In his body and In his heart. She’s grieving, as well as he. This pain is nothing compared to that.

So even though he wishes she won’t hurt him anymore…wishes she won’t hurt anymore--Open hand or closed fist, he’ll take whatever she gives. 

He holds hope in his heart, they’ll be alright. The pain will pass, his love will not.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't offend anyone writing this. I tried writing is as careful as I possibly can. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
